


Anything For You

by LadyRoaring



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AJ comforts him, After TLC, Boy Love, Dean's hurt, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRoaring/pseuds/LadyRoaring
Summary: Takes place after TLC Dean's been stabbed in the back twice now and AJ wants to make it up to Dean. (Suck at summaries, my bad) FLUFF, AJ Styles/Dean Ambrose





	

Not again, this wasn’t happening to him again. The pain felt familiar, its been 2 years since he felt it and it’s back. Dean was in his locker room sitting on a chair thinking about his TLC match against AJ. He had the title in his grasp and then he was pushed. That little no chined son of a bitch pushed him off a ladder. Someone he slowly started to trust pushed him off a ladder sending him through a table making AJ retain. Just like Ellsworth ruined his chances to win the title he will do the same to him, if he can’t get the title then neither should Ellsworth, right?  
“Dean?” He knew that voice. He’s been with the person for a while to know who that voice belongs to.  
“Come in” Dean responded. The door opened then closed, Dean looked up to see AJ in his locker room. “Hey” he said weakly.  
“How are you feeling?” AJ pulled out a chair and sat in front of the dirty blonde. Dean looked at him with a tear running down his eye. AJ saw the pain in his eyes “Oh hun” AJ pulled Dean in for a tight hug. The dirty blonde sat in AJ’s laps enjoying AJ’s hugs. “I know how much friendship means to you” AJ kissed Dean’s forehead.  
“Two times, two times this happened to me” Dean said, his voice cracked in between words. AJ knows the first time, he saw it on tv and Dean told him about it on their third date. The day Seth stabbed him in the back was the day he’ll never forget, he trusted Seth, he gave Seth his heart and he threw it away. They may have rekindled their friendship but Dean can’t forget what happened 2 years ago. Well that’s behind them now. “When will it stop?”  
“I know how it feels baby” AJ said trying his best to soothe Dean. “If it makes you happy I’ll beat him up for you. How does that sound? Tuesday, Me vs Ellsworth, title match, give him the beating of his life?” He kissed Dean’s cheek. He heard Dean chuckle, that’s the sound he wanted.  
“Just like how you beat up John Cena?”  
“Just like how I” AJ clears his throat “BEAT UP JOHN CENA” and Dean laughs making AJ laugh with him. “I love you. I’ll do anything to make you happy” AJ pecked Dean’s lips.  
“I love you too Allen” Dean kissed him back. “You better fuck him up for me or I’ll go out there and kick both your asses”  
“Oh really now?” AJ smirked “Now I feel pressure, c’mere” he pulled Dean in for another kiss which Dean gladly accepted it.


End file.
